


Extreme Pleasures

by BadBoiReeRee



Series: The Deep Space Between Us - A Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir Story [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s07e23 Extreme Measures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiReeRee/pseuds/BadBoiReeRee
Summary: Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien have A LOT to talk about after their trip into Sloane's mind. Will they reconcile their feelings for one another?
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien
Series: The Deep Space Between Us - A Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704799
Kudos: 5





	Extreme Pleasures

Deep Space Nine

# Extreme Pleasures

## Star Date: 696969.69

O’Brien lay in bed. It was dark, night time. Well, actually it’s always dark in space. But O’Brien’s lights were off. But he wanted to be turned on…

To his left slept Keiko, who snored gently on the other side. He looked up at the ceiling. It had been a wonderful night, but why couldn’t he sleep? They had made love passionately just hours before. Hadn’t he just ate a wonderful meal Keiko. With her? 

His mind kept wandering back to that fateful moment inside Sloan. Where he and Bashir had aggressively plunged just days before. They were in it together as they had always been. It was a long and hard journey, with many twists and tribulations. He couldn’t stop remembering the moment when he and Bashir had lay next each other. Bashir had just been shot, yet the gaping hole in his chest was dwarfed by the enormous black hole that was his heart. For Bashir had made it clear that while he loved Ezri, he could not help but love O’Brien more. O’Brien, bashful and shy and introverted – and Scottish – told him those painful words: I have a wife. But seeing Julian’s sad and despondent expression, he couldn’t help but feel the pangs of remorse. For it does be known that O’Brien have feeling for Julian. And not one but many feeling. Had they not been together on many missions? Had they not experienced many pains and dangers? “Miles,” that’s what Julian called him. He wondered when the last time Keiko ever called him by that name. “It’s always deer, but I haven’t seen any deer here!” thought O’Brien. He tossed and turned but couldn’t shake the torturous feelings – he felt something for Bashir. Something deep in his chest. And yet there was a space between them, nine of them. 

In his every being he breathed Julian, he realized that when he slept with Keiko; all he could see was Julian. Her hair was his hair. Every crevice was a detail in Julian’s face. Every thrust a thrust for Julian. Where had his hands been, thought miles? Cupping whom – Keiko or Julian? 

O’Brien couldn’t contain it any longer. 

He sat up and walked to the door. He glanced one last time at Keiko and their child before walking out. They must never know. He silently departed, leaving quietly. Miles ran to Julian’s room, not worried that anyone would see because it was night. In space. When he reached Julian’s room, he tapped on the door softly. “Julian,” he whispered. No response. “Computer” he said, “tell me Dr. Bashir’s location.” The computer responded, “Dr. Julian Bashir is in the holosuite, deck 5.” Why would Julian be in the holosuite? Thought O’Brien...

When he entered the holosuite, he found himself in a dry and war-torn battlefield. Mexicans and Texans on either side of him, guns, ripped chests and pecs everywhere. The Texans must have just penetrated the Mexican front lines. The Alamo, thought O’Brien. “Miles!” O’Brien turned and saw Julian lying in a pile of bodies. He was covered in dirt and blood, but radiated calm and satisfaction. “Julian, what the hell is going on? What are you doing here?” Julian stood up and patted miles on the shoulder “It’s the Alamo, don’t you remember Miles?” “But why recreate it here?” Bashir paused and then had a faraway look on his face. “I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, Miles” “About what?” O’Brien shuttered. “the moment in Sloan’s mind, where you and I were about to die.” O’Brien’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh Julian, near death experiences are always traumatic. You’ll get over it.” “No, Miles… I meant; I couldn’t stop thinking about what you said.” Bashir bit his lip and rubbed his chest. “About you and having a wife.” O’Brien was confused. “But you know Keiko!” “No no! I just …. I meant every word I said…. About Ezri… and about you.” 

O’Brien felt hot, and a tightness. In his pants. He could feel the pain from the phaser wound, Julian’s words reopening the phantom wound. In the distance one could hear a horse neigh and many Texans explode. “Miles,” Julian shed a tear, “you know my feelings for you have always been that of a good friend… but after I saw the light,” Bashir moved closer, “I realized that, that I no longer want to live in the dark.” Explosions and debris blew between Bashir and O’Brien. “Julian, damn it, I can’t see anything. Can we please just talk some-“ but before O’Brien could finish, Bashir’s face surfaced from the smoke. O’Brien could see every pore, every nuance in Bashir’s beautifully sculpted face. “Miles, I feel like I’m a million lightyears away from the man I used to be. So serious, so determined. So, hollow.” Bashir tenderly lifted O’Brien’s hand and pressed it against his well-developed chest. “but I now know that I’ve traveled so far just to come back to you. I believe that-“ but before Julian can continue, O’Brien leaned in. He kissed him. Electric waves past through O’Brien’s body. They embraced, like a broken warp coil. O’Brien looked into Bashir’s eyes, and then silence. “Miles, I –“ “it’s okay Julian.” O’Brien gently caressed Bashir’s ass. “I think I understand now.” O’Brien smiled and Bashir smiled too. They ended the simulation, left the holosuite and went to the bar. 

They found Quark cleaning off the pints. “Hey fellas, what’ll it be tonight?” inquired Quark, smiling as he considered how to best scam the two officers. Then Bashir and O’Brien suddenly smashed face, feeling each other up, right in front of Quark. “Oh my god, what the hell are you two doing?!” but Quark’s voice was muffled by the sound of passionate lovemaking as Bashir and O’Brien clamber onto the bar countertop. The star fleet uniforms were ripped off – they would only get in the way. Quark backed away, “I’m gonna call captain Sisko! This is crazy!” but as he was about to turn, he slipped on a glass and cracked open his head. Blood pooled on the ground around Quark’s unmoving body. 

O’Brien saw Quark lying on the ground. “Julian, do you think we should check on Quark?” Bashir winked and cupped O’Brien’s meat stick. Miles moaned. “It’s okay,” Bashir says, “just put it on the tab.”

\--------------------


End file.
